Dual chamber tubular containers for the delivery of two different substances when the tube is squeezed are known. A continuing problem with regard to such containers is to achieve a uniform dispensing of each component from the tubular container. This is the case whether the tubular container is squeezed from near the top or the bottom, or from any position around the circumference of the tubular container. Uniform dispensing is a significant problem. However, there is a solution through the use of a tube divider wall which for a round tubular container is
(1) greater in lateral dimension than the diameter of the tubular container; PA1 (2) generally "S" shaped with the ends of the "S" shape attached to the tubular container sidewall; PA1 (3) located longitudinally in the crimp seal; and PA1 (4) the crimp seal and the opposite end dispenser opening divider wall being about 75.degree. to 110.degree., and preferably about 90.degree. out of phase; that is, the plane of the dispenser exit divider wall is offset from the plane of the crimp seal by about 75.degree. to 110.degree., or preferably about 90.degree..
The prior art is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,115, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,520 and German Patent 2017292. In the two U.S. Patents, it is seen that the crimp seal and the dispensing exit divider wall are in the same plane. The divider wall is longitudinally situated in the crimp seal, but there is no angular offset of the crimp seal and the wall of the dispensing opening. One reason is that the divider wall does not have a sufficient lateral dimension. Another reason is that the prior art did not understand ways to achieve a highly uniform dispensing from essentially each chamber regardless of where the tubular container is squeezed to dispense the products. German Patent 2017292 discloses a tube where the crimp seal and the tube exit are in an angular offset. However, the divider wall is not longitudinally situated in the crimp seal.